The invention is directed to a heat exchanger tube with flat lateral ribs spaced uniformly from each other in longitudinal direction.
In order to improve the heat exchange conditions at the transverse ribs, turbulators (vortex or turbulence generators) projecting at right angles from the surfaces of the lateral ribs have been provided, which turbulators protrude into fluid flow. These turbulators have a rectangular cross-section. They are stamped out of the material of the lateral ribs and are subsequently bent over or folded. The direction of their extent runs parallel to the direction of the fluid flow.
The heat exchange conditions can be distinctly improved by these turbulators compared to transverse ribs without projections. The disadvantage however is an overproportionate pressure loss as compared to the improved heat transfer.